


One Last Hurrah

by Gamebird



Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [6]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27192760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gamebird/pseuds/Gamebird
Summary: Maz finds a few moments on Takodana to enjoy herself with her boyfriend.
Relationships: Chewbacca/Maz Kanata
Series: The Force Awakens as Porn Scenes [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1090137
Kudos: 3





	One Last Hurrah

Maz opened the flap of her reproductive pouch, lowering herself onto Chewbacca's wet penis. Her orgasm began immediately, with her first side-to-side shimmy to seat him fully within her. That was the way of her people, where a female in want might entertain the services of every male in the community, presumably so as to muddle parentage and increase the all-fathering of her offspring. But Maz was far past fertility. She did this only for pleasure – and what a pleasure it was!

Chewbacca rumbled a deep growl, rolling his hips as he sank within her. He adjusted his sheath, pushing it further down and out of the way. The penis that protruded from it was slick and pink, pointed on the tip and rapidly swelling along the length. It wasn't very long. Wookiees were usually monogamous and their endowments did not scale with their size. But for Maz, he was massive.

She clung to his shaggy fur with hands and the curled toes of her feet, cursing fluently in a dozen different languages as the sex fever passed over and through her. "Sorbunta! Khal-fezzer! Fek tormek. Oh! Fuck. Kriff me. Ss-s-sillou-chaussa. Abeko crasowna. Geeto, Chewbacca …"

He grunted and started snapping his hips harder. With every motion he made a sort of quiet, whistling grunt. He braced his hands against the stone wall to keep his torso still as his hips pounded the air, and her with it. She was so small in comparison that she bounced on him with each thrust, her body like a cocksleeve around him. Her pouch rippled and sucked at him as whimpers invaded her vulgar exclamations.

Her sounds became less articulate as she did her best to press her body back into his thrusts, taking him so deeply it was on the edge of pain. Wookiees were possessed of a baculum, but she'd fucked him often enough to know she would leave their coupling delightfully sore, but not injured. His vocalizations changed as well, deepening as he neared his peak and bared his teeth. She felt him fill her with hot, thick seed as his motions stuttered to a final stop.

For a moment, they both rested. She could feel his ejaculation seep past her flap and find the lowest point of the curve of her posterior. She buried her face in his fur, holding onto the moment a bit longer and inhaling his scent. He rumbled softly and petted her back affectionately. She finally let go, using his arm to lift herself off. He lowered her to the floor where she took a towel she'd brought for the purpose and cleaned herself off.

"Oh, Chewbacca," she purred. "Your talents are wasted with Han Solo. As always, if you wish other companionship, I'm always hiring for someone like you."

Chewie wiggled his sheath, drawing it up over his swiftly-deflating penis. In a moment, it would disappear under his skin, encased in the sheath and lost in his thick belly fur. He rumble-groaned about Han.

She laughed with great relaxation as she reached for her garments. "Did he? Well, he's been alone for a very long time. He should go home and see his wife, or his child. You should, too, you know."

Chewbacca's next noises were complaining.

She shrugged. "It's your life. Same as it is Han's. Whatever you're at peace with. It's not like I mind the attention." She smirked and drew her robe around herself. She would dress fully later, after she'd smoked some dried nightshade blossoms and had a few drinks. Then, relaxed and focused, she would turn her mind to the mystery of Finn and Rey.

The Force swirled around each of them in inexplicable ways. She could sense that conflict was coming, and something worse like a cataclysm or disaster on a scale she couldn't imagine. She was glad she'd managed to get one last good fuck in before the end of the world (or the end of 'a' world – hopefully it wasn't this one, but she couldn't be sure).


End file.
